1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to nail clipper devices and more particularly pertains to a new nail clipper device for emitting light on a person's finger and the clipper while the person is cutting their nails.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a clipper that has a first arm with a first end and a second end and a second arm with a first end and a second end. The first ends of the first and second arms are attached together. The clipper includes a pair of blades and each of the second ends has one of the blades attached thereto. The blades extend toward each other. The second ends are biased away from each other. A lever is mechanically coupled to the first and second arms. The lever has a free end that is movable toward the first and second arms to urge the blades together in a cutting motion. A light emitter is attached to the clipper to emit light toward the second ends from above the first arm when the light emitter is turned on.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.